


Welcome Home, Lance McClain

by CoNewfyDog80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorder, F/M, Homophobia, Langst, M/M, Might be more to come and I'll add or warn if their are any more triggers, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shanst, underage Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNewfyDog80/pseuds/CoNewfyDog80
Summary: Lance McClain has finally decided to go home for the summer after staying at college for the past two years, not really communicating with them. He missed them and really wanted to see them. Only one problem.He's bringing his Boyfriend along.





	1. Chapter one- Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please be easy.  
> all family members are mainly OC characters.  
> Lance is Cuban.  
> Shiro is Japanese.  
> Keith is Korean.  
> Pidge is straight up American.  
> Hunk is Hawaiian with two mothers.  
> And I made Shays human Character Muslim. Thought it would fit with her actual design so idk.
> 
> hope you enjoy.

He was nervous.

Okay, nervous was an understatement. Lance was absolutely terrified.

Lance McClain was terrified since he was finally going to go see his family after spending two years at college. Everyone had gone home for the summer. And even if they didn’t go home to their family, they went to their partners to meet that family. It just seem to of happened within their group of friends. That’s what everyone is doing this summer.

Pidge went with Keith to meet his adoptive family. Keith had already met the Holt family, like everybody, so she found it only fair that she go to finally meet his family. Lance was actually proud of Pidge when she had asked out the mullet head. Lance was stuck listening to both of them complain about liking each other. Complaining about not being able to really speak around each other. So it was a huge relief for everyone when she asked him out and he said yes. Everything was good for them other than the fact that pidge was almost seventeen years old while keith was nineteen, almost twenty. Lance liked to make a bit of fun with her for being so smart, she was in college at fifteen years old. Everyone was fine with it though, even Pidge’s family. As long as there was no messing around that gets them in trouble, her parents were okay with it.

Hunk had taken his girlfriend Shay to meet his mom's for the summer. Hunk had been dating this girl since the first year of college. No one could blame him for going out with her, she was gorgeous and was extremely sweet. She wouldn’t hurt a fly. Lance found out about that relationship when Hunk started coming back to their dorm with presents for the sweet girl who helped her brother in their engineering class. First earrings, small jewellry, and had soon went to hijabs. Shay always wore one, but she never had one that was safe to wear around the machines. So Lance had to help him pick out one, but neither of them knew about hijabs. Lance had never seen Hunk happier when she got all excited with the ones he and Hunk picked out for her. She had asked him out at that point and they have been going out ever since. But this summer was when she would finally meet the other two special women Hunk loved and was influenced by.

Yeah, everyone in their group of friends was a couple, including Lance. He has been dating Keith's adoptive older brother, Shiro. They’ve had a wonderful relationship for the one year they’ve been together. Shiro was two years older than the majority of them, but he was in the same year as them since he was kicked out of the army after losing his arm. Shiro still has yet to tell Lance that story, but he was fine with that.

But it is because of Shiro that makes him terrified of going to see his family. See, like everyone else, he had invited Shiro to come meet his family for the family picnic that the McClain family holds every year. Shiro agreed and now he didn’t know how to react.

They were one hour away now from the house. His parents owned a pretty large home outside of a small town on the Florida coast. They had flown in from California and are now driving to the house. Shiro was driving since Lance was too nervous to pay attention, but he was giving him directions.

He felt Shiro give his hand a small squeeze, rubbing to top of his hand with his thumb to try and get him to relax. “It won’t be the end of the world, Lance.”

The Cuban boy looked up at his boyfriend, smiling slightly in response. 

Lance told Shiro beforehand that things might not go well. You see, Lance's’ father and grandmother were homophobic and now he was bringing home another man who was labelled his boyfriend. His mama had told him that she was talking with his father and says that he is more open to the idea and is willing to compromise. His grandmother, not so much.

Lance didn’t realize that they had made it to the house already until they stopped and Shiro shut off the car. He looked around from inside the car and started fidgeting. Shiro noticed and reached over, placing his hand on the boys neck and gently running his thumb over his jaw before leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips.

“We will be fine.” He tells him softly.

Lance nodded and relaxed enough to finally get out of the car. He went to back of the car to get their stuff and he was greeted with his smiling mother, reaching out and hugging him.

“There you are mijo! I was beginning to believe you wouldn’t show up this year.” She said before hugging her son.

Lance smiled and hugged her back. “And what? Miss your famous cooking again? Not a chance.” He said with a chuckle.

His mother laughed lightly before looking over at the larger man that had gotten out of the car. It took her a second to realize who he was. “Oh! You must be Shiro. It’s so nice to finally meet you! Lance has told us so much about you. You can just call me Maria.” She said excitedly as she hugged him quickly before talking about how handsome Shiro was.

Shiro was surprised for a split second. Now he knew where Lance gets his personality from. It was almost a split image of it. He hugged her back with a small chuckle.

“Mama.” Lance said, a small blush of embarrassment when she had said some of those things.

“What, mijo? Can’t a woman get excited for her boy finding a really fine young man.” she responded proudly.  
This wasn’t what Shiro expected really expected. But knowing Lance, he didn’t know what to expect with this family.

“Now boys, go ahead and get your stuff and put it up in your room, Lance. We need some more helpers with the tables for today.” She said, giving Lance a pat on the shoulder before heading back inside the house.

Lance nodded and obeyed his mother, getting a few of their bags from the back. “I apologize for my mother. She can be a bit much.”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind. She actually reminds me of my grandmother.” Shiro said with a small laugh, grabbing the other bags and heading into the house with Lance.

They were barely three steps inside the house before they were attacked by children, all running and screaming for Lance. The said boy smiled and tried getting around them. There was a lot of Spanish being spoken between Lance and a few kids that Shiro couldn’t keep up with.

They eventually got up to the bedroom. It wasn’t large, but big enough. It had a single queen size bed and a nightstand on either side of it. It had a closet that they had put most of their bags in. there was another door that leads into a small bathroom. Lance had put their medication bags in the medicine cabinet so they wouldn’t take up too much space.

The two boys got settled and everything in place before heading downstairs to help out. Lance made the mistake of trying to get to the back through the kitchen where most of the women were talking and cooking.

“Ooooh, Lance you didn’t tell us that your boyfriend was such a hot Tamale.” They heard someone say amongst all the ‘coos’ and ‘awe’s. Lance blushes bright red, but it wasn’t as obvious as Shiro’s.

“What, thought I was lying Izzy?” The cuban boy asked, looking at one of his older sisters, Isabella. She gave her little brother a small smirk.

“No, we just didn’t believe you found yourself a hunk of a man.”

Lance gave his eyes a roll before pulling Shiro outside. Out back was where most of the people were, helping moving tables or helping out at the grill.

“Your family is huge, Lance.” Shiro said, quite amazed by the amount of people.

“Yeah, well they're not all my family. This picnic is huge within this small town almost everyone shows up for the weekend.” Lance explained to the boy he was basically dragging out to the yard. “Hey, Sammy! I got two more pair of hands to help out!” he shouted out to another, taller man that looked almost like him. 

“Hey Lance! Nice to see you finally decided to join the family this year!” He said as he went up and hugged his little brother. When he let go of him he looked over at the Japanese man behind them. Sammy smiled and shook Shiro’s hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam or Sammy.”

Shiro smiled softly as he shook the man's hand. “Nice to meet you as well, Sam.”

Samuel smiled at the good attitude he got from Shiro, making a mental approvement. “Alright you two. So we are moving these tables to be over there in the openness of the yard instead of under the trees.” he said, pointing out and explaining more about the setup of the tables.

Once the two boys understood, they nodded their heads and went to start moving the tables. They worked for about an hour, moving chairs and tables to their new spots. Lance always gave a small chuckle out if the situation when his Mama would come out and change things a little bit, telling them where to put tables, then having them move it back, and then to a totally different spot, then repeat. Shiro was confused about this before Lance explained to with a simple ‘We’re not the chiefs, we’re the indians.’ and no one really argued with Mama Maria.

Soon the tables were in their permanent spots and chairs were out and the tables were starting to be set. Lance had to tell Shiro to stop doing heavy lifting after he noticed him rubbing his shoulder and arm above his prosthetic arm. But Shiro didn’t do that and kept working with everyone.

Lance was enjoying himself as he chatted with friends and family for a while, loving how pretty much everyone that met Shiro, loved him. But what happened next made Lance’s attitude fall quickly.

Carlos, the youngest brother at the age of seven came out of the house. “Papi’s home with abuela! Papi’s home with abuela!” 

Lance’s smile fell and he stiffened. This was the moment he was terrified of. His father wasn’t very supportive when he came out of the closet as Bi and his abuela actually told his parents to get rid of him. So he wasn’t excited to see their reaction to him finally showing up to a family event with a man he called his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2- My Boyfriend Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance introduces his boyfriend to his papa and abuela.
> 
> An unexpected guest also shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Nyma a bad guy, please get mad at me.  
> Also, if I am getting these cultures incorrect or I'm missing something, please tell me. my only resource is google. please and thank you.
> 
> Also,  
> Warning- Brief mention of dug use and anorexia.

Was it too late to run?

Could he still go run to his room and hide for the rest of the trip?

No? Wonderful.

Lance went with some of his siblings to greet his father and grandmother. He did have a bit of a grip on Shiro’s hand, holding it tightly as he was really scared to face these two again.

Shiro happily followed him, squeezing his hand gently to help encourage Lance, to help ease his nerves. Lance was really grateful for having a guy like Shiro. Like, this guy couldn’t be real. And yet here he was, helping Lance get over his fears. Helping him to go talk to the family member he last saw being horrified or mad at him for coming out of the closet.

Lance was the last to go up to his papa, letting go of Shiro’s hand and giving a nervous smile to the older man. “Hola papa.” He said timidly. 

The older man looked over at his son. It took him a second before pulling Lance into a hug. One that surprised Lance extremely. “Hola hijo. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you. Hows college going?”

It took Lance a second to respond, still in a bit of shock. “Oh- Good! Good. Everything is great.” He said with a bit of a bigger, more confident smile. He also got a hug from his abuela.

“Oh Lance, it’s so nice to see you again! We’ve missed you so much!” The tall, thin, older woman said as she pulling away. Once again, Lance was in a bit of shock.

“I’ve missed everyone as well.” he said with a small chuckle. He got a quick idea and decided to just do it. Rip it off like a bandaid, his mama would tell him. “Oh, there is someone I want you two to meet.” He said a bit quickly. The Cuban boy looked back over at Shiro and waved him over, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked back at the two, who were confused at first, and said with every bit of confidence he had in his body to speak without rushing or stuttering. “Papa. Abuela. This is Shiro. My boyfriend.”

It was his father who spoke first. It took him what felt like hours to Lance to finally smile and shook Shiro's hand. “Hello Shiro. I’m Desiderio. But everyone just calls me Desi.” He said.

Okay, Lance at this point is completely, one hundred percent positive hell has frozen over. His dad is actually being nice about this. About him bringing another man home instead of a woman.

“It’s nice to finally meet you sir. Lance has said a lot of wonderful things about your family.” Shiro said. Lance couldn’t help but smirk slightly. Suck up.

Lance then turned to his abuela, who still hasn’t said a thing, nor did she looked very pleased. She kept looked at Shiro, judging everything and every part of Shiro she could. Lance couldn’t blame her for not liking this whole situation. Like, she was the one who tried to get Lance kicked out of the house so he didn’t make a bad influence the younger children. He was just glad that his father didn’t listen to her and just convinced her that he was confused. He didn’t know any better. He was actually happy to hear him say that instead of actually kicking him out.

The taller woman gave a slight sigh reaching her hand out to Shiro. Shiro, being the gentleman he was, took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, which took the woman by surprise. She gave a small huff. She was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of another car horn. It sounded like they were trying to be playful.

Oh shit.

Lance knew that car. He knew that car from a mile away. “Shit…”

“What?” Shiro looked over at Lance, a little confused.

“It’s Nyma. Who the hell invited Nyma?!” Lance seemed to almost be panicking. He was barely able to deal with two family members that were homophobic, but his ex? Of all the people they could of invited, they invited his ex-girlfriend that helped give him some of his issues.

Shiro noticed that slight freak out his boyfriend was having and took his hand, taking him to the yard with all the tables and sat him down. “Lance? Lance are you alright?” he asked. He was worried about the smaller boy.

Lance was breathing heavily for a moment, trying to relax. “Y-yeah… it’s just… Nyma, she…” He tried to speak, but was shushed by Shiro, who noticed he was struggling with this topic.

“You don’t have to tell me now, if you don’t want to. But I do need you to just try and calm down. Alright?” He spoke so softly. It was very comforting. The larger man stood up and went got a water bottle for Lance, handing it to him.

Lance took it and thanked him, taking big gulps of the water. The second he looked straight ahead to notice a slightly shorter than him, white girl with blonde dreads walking over. Lance started to cough on his water.

“Hey Lance.” Nyma said, smiling innocently like she didn’t try to ruin his life. “It’s been awhile.”

“It sure has.” He said between coughs. Lance didn’t smile or anything, just sort of gave her a small glare.

“You’re not still mad, are you?” She asked. “I mean, it has been a few years. We can get over all those things I’ve said right?”

“Yeah sure, I can just forgive you spreading rumors about me being a slut and cheating on you and then go and call me ugly, unfaithful, sick, homo faggot in front of my whole team.” Lance snapped at her. “That is totally something I can forgive.” He said sarcastically. He hated this girl. She was a high school lover for Lance, but after he came out to her as Bi, all hell broke loose.

Mama Maria soon came over and she was smiling. “Oh, Nyma dear! You’re here!” she said happily. “Lance, I invited Nyma to the picnic. She went out of her way to help take care of the kids and helped with a lot of stuff while you were gone.”

That explained it.

Lance gave just a slight nod. He was going to die before this trip is over.

The tables were soon set and prayers were given before everyone started filling their plates to eat. Of course, some how Nyma was sitting at their table, right across from Lance.

“So… Shiro, Huh? Is that Asian or something?” asked Nyma. Lance hated it even more that she was seated next to his Abuela.

Shiro looked up from his plate and looked up at her, slightly confused. “Yes. Japanese to be more specific. My full name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.” He explained.

“Oh, so you’re family is Japanese?” The question came from abuela.

“Not exactly. My parents died when I was eight. I was soon adopted by an American family that couldn’t have children. They adopted me and brother, Keith. He’s Korean.”

“Oh. Is that how you got all… That?” Nyma asked, gesturing to the scars and arm.

“No-” He was quickly cut off by Isabella.

“Oh my god, Nyma. Can you be any more rude? Can’t you do anything that doesn’t make people uncomfortable?” She said, giving the girl a glare.

Both Lance and Shiro gave Izzy a thank you. She was happy she could be of help.

The rest of the day went by pretty nicely. People played games all day and ate. There really wasn’t any dinner as people continued eating throughout the day. It was great as Lance didn’t have any more uncomfortable situation with Shiro. The closest they came was the moment when the little kids notices Shiro’s arm, thinking he was a cyborg. But the larger man kept up with all of them with a large smile on his face. Lance made a mental note that Shiro was really good with kids.

Once the day was over, Lance and Shiro went to the bedroom. They had removed their shirts and changed into their PJs. Neither of them really slept with a shirt. Once they were settled and Lance had taken his meds, he went to his phone and called Hunk, wanting to see how his first day went.

“Hey Lance.” Came the familiar voice of the teddy bear bestie Lance had named Hunk.

“Hey buddy. How is everything going? Did your moms like Shay?” The cuban asked.

“Oh you know they did. They love her. We did have to explain to them about Shays religion to make sure there weren’t any many misunderstanding or confusion. But they took real nicely.”

“So how is the pork thing going to work? I know that is a big thing there with your moms.” He asked out of curiosity. He looked over at the bed to see that Shiro was texting on his phone. Most likely with Keith.

“Oh, mom is going to improvise. You know how it is in this house. Shay says she can eat something else at all the festivals, but my moms are insisting that they make her something so she’s not eating just fruit.” Hunk said with a chuckle. “It was funny though watching Shay get all flustered from my mom's kindness. Also Shay says hi.”

“Hi Shay.” Lance said back with a small laugh.

Hunk chuckled. “How did it go with you? Going by your happy tone, they did not kick you out of the house.”

“Nope. Not kicked out. Papa seemed to like Shiro, but abuela, not so much. They also invited Nyma.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks dude. I thought your family would be mad at her.”

“So did I.”

“Hey buddy, I got to go before mom ends up spoiling Shay. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah. no problem, bro. Got get your girl.” Lance said with a laugh.  
Hunk chuckled. “Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” he said before hanging up.

Lance came out of the bathroom and set his phone down, stretching his arms. He noticed a pair of eyes on him and looked over at the owner. Shiro was staring at him, grey eyes focused with a all the admiration he had for Lance.

“See something you like?” He asked teasingly.

Shiro gave a nod. “Very much so, kitten.” He said, using his little pet name for Lance. They had little names for each other, but they kept those name to when they were alone.

Lance gave a slight smirk, walking over to the bed and crawling on the bed and sitting in Shiro's lap. “Well good. I don’t want you looking at anyone else, alright Tashi?”

“Got that.”

Lance looked up at Shiro and kissed him lovingly. He loved moments like this. He loved just being able to sit in Shiro’s lap and kiss. That’s really all they did with moments like this. They Cuddled and kissed and just admired each other. Lance loved feeling Shiro’s lips against his own and against his skin. He loved the way shiro touched him that just made him melt into his touch. He loved feeling Shiro’s hands running over his thighs and back. Even the cool prosthetic felt good against his warm skin. Which reminded him.

He reached down and looked over up at Shiro. “May I?” He asked, his fingers going over the division of Shiro’s scarred skin and the smooth metal.

Shiro hummed as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Go ahead.” He answered softly.

Lance smiled as he pressed the button on the side of on the arm that made it release Shiro’s stump. It was Pidge and Matt’s design. He set it aside carefully before running his hands carefully over the scar that took the place of the rest of Shiro’s arm. He felt Shiro stiffen slightly then relaxed. Lance smiled softly in achievement.

“So who was she?” Shiro asked quietly.

Lance didn’t need more. “She was an ex from high school. She made my life a living hell for being bisexual. She was the reason I had gotten extremely depressed and started caring about my appearance.” He tried to explain.

“I thought Lotor was the one who did that.” Shiro said, pulling his little kitten closer to him as he felt long fingers comb through his short hair.

“No, Lotor just made it all so much worse.” He said and sighed. “He was the one that got me into being anorexic, using drugs, and being extremely depressed. To him, I was never perfect. No matter much weight i lost, or how much I tried being good to him, I was still never good enough.” He said, feeling a lump in his throat from wanting to cry from those memories, but it quickly went away when he felt Shiro placing kisses all over his face, trying to make him feel better.

“Enough with the sad stuff. That is all gone. We don’t need to talk about it now.” Shiro told him softly.

Lance nodded and smiled more bit by bit the more kisses landed on his face. He felt safe like this. He felt safe in Shiro’s lap, with Shiro’s arm around him. He knew is sounded odd, feeling safe in the embrace of a one armed man, but he was. They both laid down and pulled the covers over themselves, never leaving each other's arms.

“Promise me something?” Lance asked.

“What is it?” Shiro said with a small yawn.

“Promise we won’t leave each other when we are finally fixed.” He said, more in a quiet demand than asking. “That once are problems are gone, we will still love each other.

Shiro smiled. “I promise, kitten.” he said before placing a soft kiss on the other boy’s lips.

Lance smiled and kissed him back before closing his eyes to sleep. “I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you too, Lance.” Shiro said before they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Multiple Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a nightmare while two witness their nightmare almost come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the slightest bit of abuse and mention of abuse and insecurities with traumatic back story.   
> I personally wouldn't see it as any sort of abuse, but just in case someone does. There is a warning.  
> Also, back story is graphic, that is a FULL WARNING.

Sleeping that night went by pretty well.

Well, it was good until it was about two in the morning. 

It was what Lance usually called normal. Even on the medication, Shiro still had nightmares. They just weren't as often or as violent as they used to be. Lance had noticed that whenever Shiro woke from a nightmare, he would be in a state of panic. It was similar to the Cuban boys own panic attacks, but a bit different. He had no way of really explaining. Just, from what he is told, it was like an anxiety panic attack with flash backs, which causes Shiro to lash out if not handled with properly.

Lance made a mistake.

It was one of those few nights where Shiro woke up in a panic. Lance, of course, woke up as well. They shared a bed and they did fall asleep cuddling so it was hard not to wake up.

Lance noticed that Shiro only made small whines and whimpers after he shot up into a sitting position and had started curling in on himself. Lance was tired and wasn't thinking when he went to comfort the other man. He didn't say anything and reached to touch him. 

That was the mistake. You were never suppose to touch him where he cannot see you and without warning, and you always had to speak to him before doing anything.

"Shiro-" Lance touched his shoulder as he spoke, which spooked said man. 

Shiro quickly jerked and went to push the one behind him away, but his elbow collided with Lance. Well, more like with Lance's face. Lance quickly moved back, hand over his mouth.

The second it happened, Shiro snapped out of whatever it was that had him after he realized what he had done. "L-Lance... Oh my God... I-I'm so..." He had reached for the other boy, but retracted his hand, scared he was going to hurt Lance again.

Lance removed his hand from his mouth and licked his lips. Just a small cut. Barely even bleeding. Might be a slight bruise in the morning, maybe, but nothing he can't handle. Hell, Lotor did worse than this and he was never apologetic about it. But even when it was Shiro, when Lance made the mistakes before, it was never bad. Just small bruises that lasted about half the day. There was only once when he got caught by the metal arm, Shiro felt so bad he had locked himself away for a week. It had taken Keith a lot of talking to actually get Shiro to come out and talk to Lance.

What he saw when he looked up and heard his name though torn his heart apart. Shiro was curling in on himself again, actually crying as he refused himself the right to touch Lance. He wasn't going to have that.

"No no no no, Shiro. Don't close up on me." Lance spoke softly, in a demanding yet comforting way. He grabbed Shiros wrist and pulled him back to him. "Look at me Shiro. I'm fine. Just a small cut. Nothing to worry about."

Shiro looked up at Lance, dark grey eyes flooded with tears that ran down his face. "... But... Lance I-"

"No buts, Shiro." The Cuban said, much more comforting this time. He moved slowly now, wiping his tears away, as he moved to sit directly in front of his boyfriend. He didn't touch him other than wiping the tears away as they fell.

Shiro took a moment, looking at Lance, before he broke down completely. He cried more and wrapped his arms around the smaller, thinner boy, pulling him closer into a hug. He held onto Lance like a life line.

Lance was patient with Shiro. He better than to just embrace him, so he waited for him to do it or for him to start yelling at him. That was also a common reaction. He finally relaxed when Shiro had pulling close to him. He was now practically in his lovers lap as he wrapped his arms around Shiros neck, resting one on his back as he ran the other through Shiro's short hair, letting his head rest on his shoulder as he sobbed quietly.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you."

"I'm so sorry Lance... I didn't mean... I didn't..." Shiro choked out, not able to really finish.

"I know, I know. It's okay, Takashi. Just take your time to calm down, okay?"

Shiro nodded slightly and continued to shake as he cried. It took him a moment to finally calm down, and Lance was there the entire time.

When Lance noticed the grip loosen and the shaking had stopped, he asked him. "What was it this time?"

It wasn't in a rude, annoyed, or demanding way, but in a comforting 'I'm here to listen' way. Shiro knew he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to, and Lance wouldn't be mad or angry at him, but supportive and would never force him to tell... But Shiro told him anyway, thinking it would help if he finally told Lance about it.

"It... It was from that night. When I was kidnapped..." He muttered.

Lance hummed slightly as he listened. "I don't think you've told me about that one."

Shiro shook his head. "...I've never told anyone."

Lance nodded and kissed his head gently. "I'm all ears if you wish to talk about it. You don't have to, but if you want to."

Shiro nodded again before taking a deep breath. "I just wasn't thinking straight that day... The GALRA seemed to of known we were coming that day. They took us by surprise and all I remember was the gas masks and everything going black... I woke up in a room, completely nude and strapped to a chair... They... They did so many things to me Lance... And I had no. Knowledge of what they were talking about..."

Lance tried to comfort him when he started shaking again, tapping his back a few times to let him know he can stop of he needed or wanted to. It was their own little code whenever one of them got like this.

Shiro pushed on through though. "... They kept marking me... They kept cutting into me to get me to talk... I didn't know where I was or where my men were, I was so sleep deprived I didn't know what was real or not. Then... Some woman came in... I don't know who she was, but I just remember her untying me from the chair and putting me on a table... She took my arm... It hurt so bad. Nothing was there to help the pain. There was so much blood... I passed out at some point from the pain... When I woke up, I was in a normal hospital. I had been rescued and saved, I was alive... But my men..."

"That's enough." Lance had finally cut him off. He listened without interrupting and he knew enough. He noticed Shiro had been crying and shaking again the more he spoke. Hell, he had started to cry himself. He had no idea that this is what Shiro never told him. What had happened to him.

After a moment, Shiro moved and looked up at Lance. He noticed him crying and got worried, wanting to comfort him the best he could. But all ideas were pushed aside as Lance kissed him. It was deep and loving, almost like they worried it was their last. 

They sat like that for awhile. Holding and comforting each other. Lance had a small idea and looked up at Shiro. "Want some cake?" He asked.

Shiro was a little surprised, but nodded.

Lance gave a smile and kisses his cheek softly before getting up. "I'll be right back."

Lance quietly went downstairs to the kitchen. He got a plate and fork after he found the cake. He thought this was a great idea at first. No one would be up at two in the morning. 

"Getting a late night snack?"

Lance jumped a foot up in the air before quickly turning around. "Lisa? When did you get here?!" He yelled whispered, looking in shock at the oldest sibling of the family.

"About an hour ago." She said, smiling as she walked over. "Kids are fast asleep, but I'm still wide awake from the ride here. But why are you getting cake?"

Lance looked up at his sister. Her bangs shaping her face as the rest of her hair was put up in a bun. She was about the same height as lance, her dark eyes looking over him. Lance was the only one born in this family with blue somehow.

"Just getting a snack for Shiro and me." He said, cutting a small piece of cake and placing it on the plate.

He felt a hand come up to his cheek and forced him to look at his sister. She stared at him before letting out a gasp. "Lance, what happened?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your lip." She stated firmly. "Lance, is this guy beating you?"

"What? No, of course not! Shiro would never hurt me!"

"Lance, you tell me the truth right now before I tell mama."

"I'm not ten anymore, Lisa. That won't work." Lance said, crossing his arms as he tried to resisted the look his sister was giving him.

"Lance. Tell me." She said sternly. 

He snapped. "Shiro has nightmares from his PTSD and flashbacks to where he has a panic attack. I made a mistake and he freaked out, but he didn't mean it. He didn't mean to do it, Lisa."

She stared at him for a moment, processing what he told her. "Prove it then."

Lance nodded, grabbed the plate then went upstairs with Lisa. She waited outside the room as Lance went in. What she saw proved it. There was Shiro on the bed, curled in on himself and muttering and whining faintly.

Lance noticed he was probably gone too long that Shiro slipped back. He sat next to him and smiled slightly. "Hey kashi. I got the cake."

Shiro relaxed a bit and looked at Lance. He gave a small, wary smile before carefully taking a fork and ate slowly. "Thank you, kitten." He said faintly. 

They ate for a moment until they finished the cake. Lance stood and went to put the plate away. Lisa though, stopped him and took the plate. "I'll take this. You go back to him." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and thanked her before going back into his room. He went back to Shiro, laying down with him and cuddling with him. "Goodnight Takashi." He said, placing a kiss to the other mans lips. 

"Goodnight kitten. And thank you." He said, pulling Lance closer before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my phone so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
